


know you won't let me down

by barelyprolific



Series: as a lover and a friend [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: His boys. Eddie can think that now, without any qualifiers. Those are his boys.





	know you won't let me down

**Author's Note:**

> Have more fluff! Sometimes sequels just write themselves.

“Buck.”

He hears his name through the fog of sleep, something about the voice signalling to his subconscious. It breaks through again.

“Buck.”

The walls around Buck are shaking. Or maybe just Buck is shaking. He grumbles, brow furrowing, throws an arm over his face and tries to roll away.

Something stops him, though, an iron band around his waist. 

Buck groans as his name is said for a third time. 

“Alright, alright, I’m up,” he mutters, dropping his arm to his side and opening his eyes. Above him is Christopher’s face.

It’s not the first time he’s woken up to that sight, so it takes Buck a few seconds for his brain to process everything else about the moment.

Like the fact that he’s naked, under the blankets. Naked and in bed with Eddie, who is, Buck is almost positive, also naked. He can’t really check with Christopher right there. 

At least Christopher has backed up a little, standing about half a foot away from the bed. He’s still in his pajamas, has his crutches. Buck sits up slightly, careful to keep the blankets covering his waist. It’s easy enough with Eddie’s arm holding them in place. 

“Heeey, buddy, good morning,” Buck says, voice low. A glance over his shoulder confirms Eddie is still asleep.

“You spent the night.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I did.” Buck sits up a little more, watching Christopher’s face carefully. He seems unbothered, though, blinks at Buck from behind his glasses. “Is that...okay?” 

Christopher shrugs.

“Will you make pancakes?”

Tension seeps from Buck’s shoulders, and he grins, leaning over to ruffle the curls on top of Christopher’s head. 

“You bet I will, Chris. You want chocolate chips in them?”

Christopher’s grin is toothy, blinding. 

“I do.” 

“Okay,” Buck huffs out a chuckle. Of course Christopher is unbothered by Buck in his dad’s bed. As long as he gets pancakes, at least. 

“Cool. Um.” Buck wriggles a little, and his hip brushes against Eddie’s thigh. They are definitely both naked. “Can you go wait for me in the kitchen?”

Christopher agrees without any questions, thankfully, and as soon as Buck can’t hear his crutches anymore, he gently wraps his fingers around Eddie’s wrist, removing his arm. The other man grunts, frowning in his sleep, and rolls over. 

Buck laughs to himself as he pulls on his underwear and jeans, his shirt from the night before. Pauses before he leaves the room to brush some hair off of Eddie’s forehead. His face smooths out when Buck’s fingers brush over his skin, and it makes Buck’s heart skip a beat.

“Buck!” Christopher calls, breaking the moment, and Buck straightens, closes the door behind himself as he leaves the room. 

He has pancakes to make. 

***

Eddie wakes up alone, half of the bed cool and empty.

Before he can even begin to panic, he hears familiar laughter, muffled through his bedroom door. Christopher’s laughter, but someone else’s, too.

Buck’s. 

Eddie rubs his hands over his face to stop himself from grinning at the ceiling.

Once he’s dressed, he follows the noise to the kitchen, where Christopher is sitting on the counter while Buck flips a pancake at the stove.

“Okay, okay, watch this one,” he’s saying, and with a twist of his wrist, the pancake sails high into the air, lands on the other side in the pan. Christopher claps.

“Took me a week to figure out how to do that,” Buck says with a grin and a wink. Neither of them have noticed Eddie yet, so he leans in the entryway to his kitchen, crosses his arms to watch his boys.

His boys. Eddie can think that now, without any qualifiers. Those are his boys.

“But I figure,” Buck is continuing as Christopher listens raptly, “What’s the point of learning to cook if you don’t learn how to look cool while you’re doing it, too?”

Eddie can’t help the laugh that leaves him, ducking his head and shaking it slightly. When he looks back up, he has their attention.

“Well, good morning,” Buck says, grin getting bigger. 

“Morning, Dad.” Christopher leans around him to wave. 

“Buenos días,” Eddie greets, padding over to kiss his son’s forehead, then Buck’s temple. He drags a hand down Buck’s spine as he does. “Making pancakes?”

“Christopher requested them special. Uh, but don’t worry, though. We’re going to the park later.” 

“Oh we are, are we?” Eddie steals a chocolate chip from a bowl on the counter. 

“Please, Dad?”

“Only if you get off the counter. You know you’re not supposed to be up there, Christopher.” Eddie tries to sound stern, but it’s difficult when his chest feels like it’s expanding to bursting capacity with joy.

“Sorry,” Christopher says, allows Eddie to help him down so that he can take a seat at the table. Eddie leans against the counter in his place, steals another chocolate chip. Buck smacks his hand lightly. 

“Stop that.”

“Sorry.” Eddie leans in a little, pressing his shoulder against Buck’s to feel it move as he cooks. “They’re my favorite.”

“I know,” Buck says, “but have some self-control, Eddie. I’m almost done.”

Eddie leans in a little, lowers his voice to say against Buck’s ear, “You didn’t mind my lack of control last night.”

Watching Buck shiver is extremely satisfying. The back of his neck turns red, too.

“Completely different circumstances,” Buck shoots back lowly. “Now go sit down.”

Grinning, Eddie sneaks another kiss to Buck’s temple, letting his hand brush his cheek, then joins Christopher at the table.

A few minutes later, Buck places a stack of pancakes in front of Christopher, who beams.

“You should spend the night every night, Buck,” he says.

Eddie catches Buck’s very pleased gaze, winks. 

“I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, Buddie fans! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think. ^_^


End file.
